


Unusual Company

by Fussan



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fussan/pseuds/Fussan
Summary: Mathias and Nissha had been a team for a while now, and despite the differences in size, ability and even species, Mathias had been looking at her as more than just a partner. He would never outright say it, but with a few drinks in each of them he might not have to.
Relationships: Human Male/Charr Female
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Unusual Company

The scene was a small tavern in Lion’s Arch. It was a homely place. Lit by candles along the walls and on various tables. A light haze of tobacco smoke hung in the air. Conversation and laughter filled the room, along with the sounds of eating and drinking. It’s here that the story of two adventurers takes place.

The tavern was packed with people. Some big, some small; some loudly making merry with companions, others quietly conversing with friends. But no matter who was doing what, all people, of all races were presents and enjoying themselves that night.

In a dimly lit corner two figures sat at a table taking full advantage of all the services the tavern had to offer. A Human man with short brown hair, clad in chainmail with his helmet off and a sword at either hip. The other a Charr female with tan-red fur and a tangle of grey hair, large, even by Charr standards, with heavy plate armor covering everything but her head and neck. A greatsword leaned against the wall next to her, almost as big as she was, and more than twice the size of the Human sitting across from her.

“To another successful mission!” the Human cheered, lifting a pint of beer. The rest of the tavern cheered, not even knowing what they were cheering for. He put the pint to his lips and drank deeply.

The Charr sitting across from him grinned and laughed. “I envy your youth, pup. No matter what you do, you’re always too gung-ho about it.” She lifted her tankard to her mouth and drank, foam spilling out from the corners of her mouth. Even though most Humans would struggle to lift such a massive cup, it looked like a coffee mug in her clawed hand. She lowered the tankard for a breath. “Go easy on the beer, pup. Otherwise it’ll be the Black Citadel all over again.”

The Human took one last big gulp before slamming his pint down on the tabletop. He smiled widely. “Oh, c’mon, Nissha! It’s been a long time since the Black Citadel! I was young and stupid!” Then he frowned. “And stop calling me ‘pup’. My name’s Mathias.”

Nissha laughed again. “A long time? It’s only been two months since then.”

Mathias smiled and shrugged. “Well, fine. I’m still young.”

“And still stupid,” Nissha added.

Mathias feigned insult. “Excuse me?!” he gasped. “I’ll have you know I graduated seventh in my class while studying in Divinity's Reach!” He huffed and looked away from her. “How could you be so cold?”

Nissha smiled toothily and leaned into the conversation. “And how many were in your class, hm, pup?” Her smile grew wider when she saw a bead a sweat roll down his face.

“U-uhm… Well…” He swallowed. He locked eyes with her. Her bright golden eyes looking into his brown ones. “N-… nine…” he mumbled. Mathias looked into her eyes a few moments longer before breaking out laughing. “Fine, fine. I’m still young _and_ stupid. You don’t need to look at me like that.” He looked away from Nissha, a slight redness to his face.

Nissha laughed again and leaned back in her seat. She raised her tankard. “Don’t be embarrassed, pup. I’m only teasing.” She put the tankard to her mouth and drank deeply.

Mathias’s eyes flicked to her. He watched her mouth as she drank. The way her lips molded around the rim of the tankard. The way the wet fur around her mouth shined in the dim candle light. How soft her fur looked. Mathias’s eyes widened slightly when he saw a glob of foam escape her mouth and trail down her neck. He followed it lower and lower. It left a wet trail in her fur all the way down her neck. He watched her neck muscles flex and relax as she drank.

Mathias swallowed hard. His mouth suddenly felt dry. His face getting redder, he lifted his pint and took a drink.

Nissha put her tankard down and stared. “Are you okay, pup?”

Mathias set his pint down a little too quick and spilled some. “Yeah, I’m great!” he beamed. He laughed, a little forced. “I’ve got good drink and good friends! I couldn’t be better.”

Nissha stared hard at him. “Your face is red. And you’re acting strange.” Her brow lowered. “Are you feeling okay?”

Mathias nodded. “I’m fine, honest! You worry too much Nissha.” He met her gaze. Her golden eyes shined bright and intense. They bored into him. His heart began pounding harder. His breath quickened. He panicked. He tore his gaze away from hers. “I’m fine, Nissha. Honest.”

The two sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, Nissha spoke up. “Don’t lie to me, pup,” Nissha said. Her tone was more forceful than normal. “I can tell something’s bothering you.”

Mathias met eyes with her again. “Nissha, I’m not lying. I feel fine. I’m just… a little out of it.” He took a few seconds to calm his breathing. “I think the beer’s getting to me. That’s all.”

Nissha narrowed her eyes. “That’s all, hm?”

Mathias nodded.

Nissha suddenly reached across the table and grabbed his pint. “If that’s all, then I’m taking this away from you.” She pulled his pint out of his hands and poured the remainder into her own tankard. “I won’t be responsible for you making a fool of yourself again.”

Mathias tried putting up a protest, but wasn’t quick enough to save his beer. “Hey! That’s not fair Nissha!”

She huffed. “If you can’t handle your drink, you shouldn’t have any more.”

Mathias wanted to argue, but could think of nothing to save his beer. With a sigh he relented and leaned back in his chair. “I guess you’re right. Go ahead and drink it Nissha.” He watched her raise the tankard up and drink. In an instant he forgot about the beer. His eyes went to her neck. He watched the way it raised and lowered every time she drank. His heart beat harder. His breath became quick. He started to trace the wet lines of spilled beer up her neck. Her jaw. Her mouth. Her… lips… He stared at her lips. Soft tan-red fur, with a small white patch going from her nose to her chin. They looked so soft.

Mathias swallowed hard. His face was flushed red. He felt hot, and there was a tightness in his stomach that he didn’t recognize.

“Pup?” Nissha said.

Mathias snapped out of it. He’d been caught staring.

Nissha set her tankard down on the table and stared into Mathias’s eyes.

He stared back, too nervous to say anything.

Nissha stared into his eyes for a long while before saying anything. “Are you serious?” she asked. Not in a condescending tone, but a surprised one. “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

Mathias was mortified. He couldn’t speak. He just lowered his bright red face and stared at his lap. He sat there waiting for Nissha to insult him, or laugh at him. His face got redder and redder with embarrassment.

After a few seconds of silence Nissha sighed and ran a clawed hand through her hair. “I’ve seen that look from a lot of males, but never from a Human. And definitely not from a cub half my age.”

Mathias flinched at the word cub. “Sorry,” he whispered. He lowered his head further.

The two sat in silence for a few long minutes. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Even a few of the tavern’s other patrons had moved away from the pair, fearing something terribly awkward might happen. But eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Nissha made the first move. Nissha stood up and retrieved her greatsword and fastened it to her back. She walked over to Mathias and pulled him off of his chair. “Come with me,” she said, and walked to the bar. Mathias quietly followed behind her, not really sure what she was thinking.

Nissha exchanged a few words and a few silvers with the bartender before walking through a door at the back of the tavern, Mathias still in tow. They walked a short ways down a plain hallway before stopping at a wooden door at the end of the hall. Before entering she looked at Mathias. “Were you really serious? If you weren’t you better speak up.”

Mathias nodded at her. “I am.” His face somehow got even redder.

Nissha nodded and opened the door. “Fine then. Come on.”

Mathias followed Nissha into the room and was almost surprised to see a simple, yet extremely cozy bedroom. A small window with white curtains on one wall, and a comfortable looking bed with a nightstand on either side. There was a candle-lit chandelier in the center illuminating the entire room with a warm yellow glow. Once he finished looking over the room he looked to Nissha curiously. “Why exactly did we rent a room?”

Nissha was in a corner of the room by the bed. She unfastened her greatsword from her back and set it against the wall. She looked at him over her shoulder. “Strip.”

Mathias blinked. “What?”

Nissha removed her pauldrons and bent down to unstrap her boots. “Take off your armor and your underclothes. Get completely naked.”

Mathias reeled in shock. “W- what did you just say?!” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Why?!”

Nissha pulled one of her boots off with a grunt. “Because we’re going to have sex, pup.”

Mathias relaxed a bit. “Oh, okay then.” He blinked. “Wait! Why are we going to have sex?! Since when was this a thing?!” His face had gone from red to pink. He took a step back away from her. “Nissha, what the hell are you talking about?”

Nissha looked at him while unfastening her breastplate. “I could tell from your face. You want to have sex with me, right?”

Mathias looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact. “W- well,” he mumbled. “I-… I do, yeah…”

She nodded. “Well, you’re a good kid. And I’ve never been with a Human before. So that settles it. We’re going to have sex.” She finished with her breastplate and set it beside the bed. “So strip. I want you naked, pup.”

“I can’t just get naked in front of you!” Mathias yelled. “It’s… weird.”

Nissha gestured to the bathroom door. “Then do it in there. But hurry up.”

Mathias nodded and hurried into the bathroom. Once inside he released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Oh wow,” he breathed. “This is really happening.” He took a few breaths to steady himself and started stripping out of his armor and clothing. After a minute of struggling in the confined space he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. “All right. This is happening. It’s finally your time to shine.” He slapped his cheeks. “Tonight, I become a man.” With one last look at himself in the mirror, he turned and reached for the door handle… and hesitated. His heart pounded so hard it hurt. He started to hyperventilate. Sweat began forming on his brow. “Oh, Gods,” he whispered in a shaky voice. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.” He swallowed hard. “Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods, please don’t let me make a fool of myself. Not now. Not in front of her!”

“Are you going to hide in there all night, pup?” Nissha asked from the other side of the door.

Mathias took a calming breath. “I’m coming out now,” he said, in a voice much calmer than he actually felt. "This is it," he said to himself, and walked out the door. Once outside he was greeted by a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life. "Whoa," he whispered under his breath. Before him, Nissha was leaning against the foot of the bed, completely naked, with her arms propping her up behind her. It was unexpectedly sexual. He looked over her naked body slowly, taking in everything about her. As expected of a Charr, she had no breasts. Rather, very toned muscles showed under her tan-red fur. In fact, her entire body was very well toned with strong looking muscles. He felt a sense of intimidation looking at her like this.

With another calming breath Mathias slowly closed the distance between them. He looked into her golden eyes. They were softer than before. More so than he had ever seen them. "So, how..." He cleared his throat. "How do you.... want to do this?"

Nissha let a little smile play at her lips. "Lean against the bed," she said, moving aside to allow him room. Once he was where she wanted him she crouched down to waist height. She stared at his groin. "Nice shorts," she said. "Take them off."

Mathias nodded. With one hand he started to pull down his boxers. He hesitated for a split second. "Oh, Gods," he whispered. Then, he pulled them all the way down to his ankles and kicked them away.

Nobody moved. Nissha only continued to stare at his groin. Mathias fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed. Almost a full minute had passed before Nissha finally broke the stalemate. "It's cute," she said, a smile crossing her lips.

Mathias closed his legs and put his hands over his privates. "WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" His face was redder than ever before and he had moisture building in his eyes.

Nissha laughed. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that, pup." She pulled his legs open again to look at his manhood. "I've never seen a Human's up close before. I'm used to them being big, red, thorny things." She looked up at him. "I knew you wouldn't be as big as a Charr. So don't think I'm disappointed or anything."

Mathias was still bristling with anger and embarrassment. "I know I'm not that big compared to a Charr… But still!" He looked away from her. "You don't have to say things like that..."

Nissha looked back down to his manhood. "Maybe this will make you feel better," she said. She opened her jaws wide and took the entirety of Mathias in her mouth. She suckled on him hard and swirled her tongue around him.

Mathias's eyes snapped wide open and he gasped. "N- Nissha! What are..." He dug his hands into the bedsheets. "Nissha! What are-ah-you doing?! S- stop!” He tried weakly to push her head back, but was nowhere near strong enough to overpower her. “Nissha… I… It’s too much…” A blush crossed his face for a different reason. His breathing became labored and heavy. “It’s…” Mathias leaned back and moaned. “So good…”

Nissha started bobbing her head back and forth. She moved slowly, drawing out the pleasure. She would suck hard at the tip, making him whimper and moan, then go back down and use her tongue to pleasure him. Having him in her mouth, feeling his manhood run over her tongue. It was starting to make her feel warmth deep inside of her. She moved one hand from his leg to down between her own. She rubbed herself, the moisture from her opening making a wet, sloppy sound as she did. She looked up at Mathias and smiled around him at his blissed out expression.

She pulled back, leaving only the tip in her mouth. She sucked and licked it, making Mathias moan lewdly. She used her tongue to play with the slit and almost made him scream. After a few more seconds of teasing the tip she took him out of her mouth and stood up. She looked down at him, a panting, sweating wreck. She almost purred. “Keep yourself together, pup. The good part’s still coming.” She continued playing with herself while watching Mathias slowly recover. She got wetter and hotter. She started moaning quietly and panting. When she felt she was ready, she pressed two fingers against herself hard, soaking them with her juices. She reached her soaked fingers to up to Mathias’s face. “Open your mouth.” He complied without question, and being careful of her claws, she stuck her fingers in his mouth. “How do you like it, pup?” She rubbed her fingers over his tongue and lips, letting him have a good taste of her.

Mathias grabbed her hand with his own. He licked and sucked on her fingers. He even moaned when they went all the way into his mouth. He sucked every trace of Nissha off of her fingers and swallowed. “It’s delicious,” he panted. He looked her in the eyes, his brown eyes staring deep into her golden ones. “Can I have… more?” His blush of embarrassment and arousal spread further across his face. “Please?”

Nissha laughed. “Climb all the way onto the bed and lay flat on your back.” She watched him do as she said, the whole time staring at her anxiously. Once he was in place she crawled onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She got on her knees and shuffled higher until her sex was directly above his face. She smiled wide at his hungry expression, a few drops of her juices already having fallen on his face. “Lick it,” she ordered, and lowered herself down to him.

Mathias licked his lips at the sight of Nissha’s sex. It was covered in extremely soft fur, and the inside was a beautiful shade of pink. It glistened from her arousal, and droplets of that arousal were falling onto his face. He licked a thick drop from her off of his cheek and swallowed. It was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. He inhaled through his nose and shivered with excitement from her thick scent. He had hesitated long enough. He licked his lips once more and dove in, planting an open mouth kiss on her opening. He licked her outer lips roughly, hungrily drinking up any escaping juices. He pulled his head away from her for a second to admire her beauty. It made his heart throb painfully in excitement, happiness, lust and a dozen other emotions he had no names for. He wanted more. He put his hands on her inner thighs, and with his thumbs parted her lips to allow him deeper access. He pressed his face against her once more, and redoubled his efforts.

Nissha jumped at the sudden shock of pleasure. Her breathing became heavy and she moaned from deep in her throat. She unconsciously started rocking her hips gently on Mathias’s face. “Pup,” she breathed, “slow down. We’ve got all night.” She looked down at him. Watching him lick her, and make such lewd noises made her hotter than she already was. She reached down and stroked his head as he kept working. Being careful of her claws, she gently stroked his hair. Somehow, it felt much more intimate like that. It felt more like-“Ah!” Nissha cried out. Her legs squeezed together, nearly crushing Mathias’s head between them.

Mathias had found her clit and held it between his teeth and sucked on it.

Nissha threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her grip on Mathias’s head went from gentle to crushing. Her body shuddered and the muscles in her legs twitched. “Pup,” she breathed. She felt him bite down, and a wave of ecstasy rushed through her. “Right there, pup,” Nissha moaned. She bit her lower lip. She felt something coming. A roiling warmth deep inside of her. The more Mathias licked and sucked the closer it came. She looked back down at him with a lustful gaze. “Pup, I’m close. Pick up the pace.” She had to bite her lip again to stop herself from squealing in pleasure when he did exactly that. He abused her clit. Biting and sucking and licking it furiously. Nissha felt it. She was on the verge of an orgasm. It burned her lower lips it felt so good. “Just a little more,” she panted.

Then Mathias slipped a finger into her.

Mathias stuck his middle finger inside of her and twisted it around. Her reaction was almost immediate. She moaned loud enough the patrons in the tavern would have heard her. Her legs clamped together and she squeezed his head in her hand so hard she almost crushed it. Mathias felt a gush of juices flow out of her and greedily licked them up. He abandoned her clit, a more tempting prize presenting itself. He spread her even wider with his thumbs and stuck his tongue in as deep as it would go. He refused to let even a single drop escape. He pumped his finger in and out of her hard, each inward thrust rewarding him with more of her delicious taste. Faster and harder he fingered her. He licked deep inside of her. He was addicted to the way she tasted. He kept going until he heard Nissha let out another, even louder moan. A second torrent of her juices splashed against his face.

Nissha couldn’t take any more. She yanked his head back and shuffled away from him. Her breathing was labored and her legs wouldn’t stop twitching. She looked at Mathias’s soaked face. “That’s enough, pup,” she said. “We’ve still got plenty left to do tonight, so save your strength.” She actually doubted he was tired at all. She guessed that if she let him he would eat her out all night.

She lowered herself to rest on his chest. She looked behind her at his groin. His manhood was standing erect and throbbing. She almost purred at the sight of it. “Looks like you’re almost ready.” She reached a hand behind her and wrapped it around him. “Let’s see hard you can get.” She stroked him up and down slowly, building anticipation. His erection was wet, half from her spit, and half from his own pre leaking out. She looked back at him and smiled at his expression. She stroked faster, pumping her fist up and down almost violently.

Mathias grit his teeth and groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. Nissha was going too hard. She was going to break him. “N- Nissha, slow down!” He groaned louder, feeling a tightness rising in his groin. “Nissha! I can’t hold on!” He grabbed her legs, squeezing hard. “I’m… gonna come!”

Nissha jacked him even faster and harder. “Not yet you’re not,” she growled. Still jacking him, she tightened her fist to a crushing grip.

Mathias almost screamed. He had a white knuckle grip on Nissha’s legs. His mouth hung open and he gasped for air. “Nissha, s- stop,” he groaned. “Please!” He watched her face as she tortured him. He looked into her eyes and felt dread. There was no mercy there. Only pain.

Mathias’s body tensed up. He could feel his orgasm rising. It was coming, and hard! “Oh, Gods!” he swore. “I’m….” He threw his head back and groaned in pleasure and pain. He could feel his orgasm trying to leave him, but it couldn’t. Nissha’s crushing grip stopped even the tiniest drop from escaping. Mathias started to scream. All pleasure was turning to pain. His orgasm was trapped inside him, and Nissha was still brutally masturbating him. The pressure in his groin grew and grew the more she stroked. He could feel more rising, but with nowhere to go he desperately tried to suppress it. He screwed his eyes shut. He bit his lip. He thought unsexy thoughts. But nothing worked, and the pressure in his loins reached a critical point. If he wasn’t allowed to come soon, he would die. He started feeling light headed and began losing feeling in his lower half. “I’m gonna die,” he whimpered, his eyes starting to tear up. He started to pass out. His eyes drifted lower and almost closed completely, but then, Nissha stopped.

Nissha shook her head. “You Humans are pathetic.” She held her crushing grip on his tip. “After a bit of teasing you were ready to pass out. You need more stamina, pup.” She looked back at his manhood and slowly relaxed her hand. Her eyes lit up. His member was bright red and swollen larger than before. A small glob of cum leaked out and rolled down the side. Nissha blew air on it, making Mathias wince and gasp. She smiled. “Looks like you’re finally ready.”

She climbed lower down his body until her dripping sex was over his member. She lowered herself until her opening kissed his tip. “And now,” she purred, “the good part.” She descended on him, her wet lips swallowing him whole. As she went lower the two’s moans mixed together with wet squishing sounds and the creaks of the bed. After a few intense seconds, their hips finally met with a wet slap. Nissha let out a satisfied sigh when their hips connected. She put her hands on his chest and leaned over him. She flashed him a predatory smile. “Try not to cum too quick, pup.” Then she started to move her hips back and forth, riding him in a reverse missionary position. She slowly pulled back, leaving only the tip inside. Then pushed forward hard and forcefully. She did this slowly and deliberately, drawing out the pleasure.

Mathias was breathless. Not just because of Nissha’s weight on his chest, but because he never imagined Nissha would feel this good. He had never felt anything this amazing in his life. Was this what sex was like? Or was it just because she was a Charr? If that was true, he didn’t care about any of the other races. He just wanted Charr. He wanted Nissha.

Mathias wrapped his arms around Nissha’s neck. He looked into her eyes. “Go faster,” he said.

Nissha craned her neck down, her forehead almost touching his. “What was that, pup?”

Mathias’s face turned a deep crimson. “Go faster!” he shouted. “Fuck me harder!” He blushed so hard it started creeping down his neck.

Nissha growled at him. “You’re in no position to make demands, pup.” She moved her hands to either side of his shoulders. “But, I was just thinking the same thing.” She pulled her hips back and slammed them forward hard enough to make the bed rock.

Mathias grabbed handfuls of Nissha’s hair and swore. Nissha’s movements were rough and violent. With every forward thrust she shook the bed and almost threw him into the wall. He had to take one hand from her neck to prop against the wall to stop his head from hitting it. “Nissha, wait!” he shouted. “Slow down! That’s too much!”

Nissha laughed, not pausing for a second. “You’re the one who wanted it harder, pup!” She snarled in his face and went even faster. “We aren’t slowing down until I say so.” She pounded him viciously, making him cry out.

Mathias’s mouth opened in a breathless scream. He could barely inhale before Nissha’s powerful thrusts would knock the air out of him again. “Nissha…” He took his hand out of her hair and patted her arm. “Nissha!” He squeezed her arm. “I can’t breathe! Stop!”

Nissha started to slow down. “What was that, pup?”

Mathias took the moment to catch his breath. His lungs ached and he coughed. “I can’t breathe,” he said. “You’re being too rough. I can’t keep up with you.”

Nissha looked down at him. He was red faced and gasping for air. There were also streaks of tears going down his face. She sighed. “I guess you aren’t ready for this yet.” She stopped and sat on him.

Mathias shook his head. “No! I mean… I want to keep going. I just… Can you be a bit…” He turned his face away. “Gentler?”

Nissha sighed again. “Gentler?” she asked. “Yeah, I can do gentler. But let me give you some advice, pup.” She leaned back and propped herself up with her arms on his legs. “When you’re having sex with a Charr, asking her to be gentle will usually get you killed.” She started grinding her hips back and forth. “How’s this?”

Mathias looks down at where they were connected and watched his manhood slide in and out of her. “It’s amazing, Nissha. By the Six, it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt in my life!”

Nissha smiled at that. “Just wait,” she said. “It gets better.” She started moving faster.

Mathias watched their hips pull apart and reconnect, over and over. “By the Six,” he breathed. He reached out and touched Nissha’s opening. He searched around until he found a stone hard nub of flesh. “This is your clit, right?” He started squeezing and pulling it. “Does this feel good?” He got a moan in response, and took it as a positive.

As Nissha moved back and forth, spearing herself on him, he used his hands to play with her clit. He tweaked and rubbed it hard, and pinched it between his fingers to make her moan. His hands became soaked before long and he licked them clean and put them back to work. He thumbed and fingered her, harder and faster. In response to his hands she moved her hips faster. He started going at it even harder, and Nissha responded by bouncing up and down on him.

Mathias bit his lip and swore. He braced his arms on her legs with a white knuckled grip. “Nissha!” he yelled. He could feel something coming. “Nissha, I’m… close!” he grunted. He gritted his teeth. “Please don’t stop!”

Nissha licked her lips. “Go ahead, pup. You’ve earned it.” She leaned forward and put her hands on his chest. Her face hovered barely an inch above his. She breathed hot and heavy into his face. She looked deep into his eyes. “I want you to come in me.”

Mathias lost it. He clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, and let out a growl a Charr would be proud of. He gripped her legs even tighter and pounded his hips up into hers. He slammed himself into her harder and faster than she rode him. He kept pounding her, until finally, with one last violent thrust, he buried his manhood as deep inside her as he could and finished. He howled as he unloaded inside of her. One after another, surges of hot seed shot into her deepest parts. There was so much it started to leak out around his erection and drip down onto him.

After what seemed like an eternity to him his strength started to fail. His grip weakened and his hips gave out. He slid out of her, his softening erection falling against his stomach. He breathed ragged and heavy, his entire body shaking with every exhale. “By the Gods,” he breathed. “That was… the most amazing thing ever.” He stared blankly at the ceiling. “I guess I’m not a virgin any more, huh?” He chuckled. “I’m a man, now,” he said as his eyes drifted closed.

Nissha sat herself on Mathias’s lap. “You were a virgin?” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, how was your first time?”

Mathias didn’t answer.

Nissha shook his shoulder. “Pup? You okay?” She shook him harder, but still no response. She sighed and shook her head. “You Humans really are pathetic.”

She climbed off him and laid down on the bed next to him. She was about to close her eyes to sleep too when she felt Mathias shifting next to her. She felt him press himself into her side and bury his face into her shoulder. She looked at him with half lidded eyes. “Jeez,” she said. “You Humans…” She rolled on her side and pulled him into her chest. “You Humans…” She closed her eyes. “Really are… pathetic…” With that, she joined Mathias in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I kinda hate that my first work on here is smut, but I'm a lazy shit and haven't finished my actual stories yet. Hopefully this story was fun to read. I wrote this at work when I was supposed to be doing inventory.
> 
> Not everything I post here will be as naughty as this. I just have to finish the real stories first.


End file.
